


Messing With Fate

by larandomfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix, 15x20 rewrite, Alternate Ending, Ending Fix, Fix-It, M/M, SPN Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larandomfangirl/pseuds/larandomfangirl
Summary: I came up with an idea of how to fix 15x20 and decided to run with it. Fair warning, I rarely post my writing, so no promises about how good this is. But hopefully, it's at least somewhat better than the mess of an ending we were given
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Messing With Fate

_Not like this _, Sam thought as he stared at his blood-covered hand. His brother had literally been to Hell and back, but this is what gets him? A rusty nail?__

__“It’ll be ok. I’ll get help” Sam reassured Dean as he fumbled for his phone with his other hand. _This is fixable _, he told himself. He just had to come up with some explanation and take care of the bodies sprawled around the barn. _It’ll be ok.____ _

______But his brother had already decided he didn’t want it to be “ok.” This was it, and he was fine with that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Dean could protest, the light from Sam’s phone illuminated his hand as the blood suddenly disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the-,” Dean said as he felt the pain in his back ease. He tried stepping away from the wall, and it worked. The nail was gone, and he wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Some set dec really should have removed that nasty thing. Quite the OSHA violation,” they heard an all-too-familiar voice say._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gabriel,” Sam said. The brothers shared an exasperated look as the Trickster sauntered into the barn. Of course he would play dead, again, until after Chuck was taken care of._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hiya, Sammy!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nice of you to turn up, now that the world’s done ending,” Dean murmured._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah- good job with that boys. I wish I could have been here to see it. Man, the look on Dad’s face must have been priceless.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You could have. But you didn’t want to join the family drama, like always.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I couldn’t. I was never his favorite. No way in Hell he was dragging me out like good ole Luci.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait… you were actually gone, for real this time. No tricks?” Sam asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No tricks. I was d-e-a-d dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then how are you here?” Dean asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gabriel paused for a moment, focusing on the older brother. “Oh, I see. You wanna know if Castiel is back too. Yes, God has more power over the Empty than Chuck led you to believe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, then where is he? Why are you the one here saving my sorry ass, even though we didn’t ask you to?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s just say I’m quite the eavesdropper and the new Death may want you two dead, pronto. So, I may have snuck into their library and read how this would have ended. I didn’t like it. But, I thought it’d be best to fix it myself instead of alarming the lovesick puppy. I don’t know exactly what happened, but it’s clear there’s _something _he’s trying to avoid. Anyway... we couldn’t have the man, the myth, the legend, Dean Winchester, die from tetanus. Now could we?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam tilted his head slightly. Clearly, something had gone down in Cas’s last moments. Something Dean had just so happened to leave out. But before he could ask what, Dean said “Don’t ask.” Sam lifted his hands in mock surrender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A smile spread across Gabriel’s face. “Oh, you still haven’t learned your lesson about keeping secrets, have you? At least your family’s drama makes for great entertainment. Now, if you don’t mind I need to get back and face the consequences of saving you. Let’s hope I don’t have to do this again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sound of flapping wings filled the barn, amplifying the silence that followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The hunters took care of the vampires’ bodies, and it wasn’t until they were walking towards Baby that Sam spoke up. “So, what are you not telling me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get in the car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For the first hour of the ride, the only noise was the radio and roar of the engine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam had formed a theory about what must have happened and decided he’d let Dean admit it once he was ready. For now, what mattered was that his older brother was even next to him. Sam had no idea what he would have done if he had actually died. He had been utterly unprepared for the fact that any loss would be final now. The days of Chuck writing in resurrections were gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Meanwhile, Dean decided to push away any thoughts about how close he came to accepting death, and all the implications that had about his mental state. So naturally, his thoughts drifted to the other most pressing issue, Cas. _He’s alive _, Dean thought as what the Trickster had said finally sank in. _That sonofabitch has been alive this entire goddamn time. All the nights I spent wasted. All the nights I spent chasing down dead end after dead end, trying to find out anything about the Empty. Man I fucked up. He’d be here if I had done anything but stand there and say “don’t do this.” Sure, he didn’t give me much time. But I can think of hundreds of things I could have said instead. Could have done instead... Cas, you better get your feathery ass back down here.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keeping his eyes focused on the road, Dean sighed. “I guess I should explain. I... didn’t tell you or Jack part of what happened to Cas. I wasn’t sure how to take it and we had bigger issues to deal with, anyway. Cas had made a deal with the Empty awhile ago to save Jack. If he were ever truly happy, he’d be taken back. Turns out sacrificing himself for me, after telling me he- that he… _loved me _, was enough.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sam let out a small laugh, his theory was right. “That’s what you were worried to tell me? That’s been obvious for almost as long as we’ve known him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, yeah he’s said it before... but never to only me. Never with this meaning behind it. I didn’t realize angels could even- Anyways, I wanted to shove it aside because well… if I say this you better not be all sappy and you about it. I wanted to say it back, Sammy. But he was gone before I could.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean didn’t look over to see the smile on Sam’s face. “Then he needs to come down here so you two can sort this out. I didn’t spend the last what, eleven years, being the third wheel for nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ok- that’s enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Castiel stood at the edge of a lake, lost in thought. Here he was, in paradise, yet it felt like anything but._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It had been easy enough not to think about Dean when Heaven’s walls first came down. He’d been too busy to do anything but follow Jack’s orders. But now everyone was where they wanted to be, with who they wanted to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Everyone but him. He’d never get to be. He couldn’t have what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” said a voice, startling Cas. He looked over to see Jack standing there, staring out at the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It is. You’ve done a good job with the place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thanks, I learned from the best,” the new God replied with a smile. “Speaking of which, have you talked to Sam or Dean yet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not yet. There’s... too much to get done up here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know as well as I do that everything’s well taken care of. They miss you, Cas. What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before Cas could come up with another flimsy excuse, Gabriel appeared on the other side of Jack. “Sorry to interrupt, but you know that thing you specifically told me not to do? Well, I did it and may have told Death you ordered me to. So, they’re pretty pissed. They want to speak with you. Now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Considering that De- he’s not here I kinda assumed you did. I’ll deal with it, but never again, Gabriel. We can’t keep messing with fate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Gottcha, well I’ll let you two continue on whatever heartfelt father-son convo you were having. Adios.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled, “I should have left him with Lucifer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What was that about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The young God paused before clearly forcing a smile. “It’s nothing. No need to worry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jack, you’ve never been a good liar. What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’ll answer that when you do. I’m sorry to leave so soon, but I gotta go fix this. Please, go see them. It’s Sam and Dean, I’m sure you’ll be able to work out whatever it is. Tell them I say hi!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Time passed strangely in Heaven, making it impossible for Cas to know how long he stayed by the lake. Part of him knew Jack was right, but the other part was convinced going to the bunker would only make things worse. It’d put both him and Dean into an even awkwarder situation, and confirm that Dean didn’t feel the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But eventually, he decided to take the trip down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was the night after the vampire hunt, and Dean was with Miracle, watching some crappy Netflix movie while Sam was out on a date with Eileen. He’d never admit it to Sam, but he was growing to love having the dog around. He helped relieve the empty feeling that had come over the bunker without Jack, and especially without Cas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The movie ended and he got up to grab another beer from the kitchen. He froze before entering it, alarmed by the noise of footsteps on the stairs in the nearby war room. Sam shouldn’t be back yet, Dean thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He grabbed a knife from the kitchen, figuring it was the best weapon he could reach before whoever, or whatever, reached him. He reentered the hallway, staying close to the wall and then peeking his head into the war room. The knife fell to the floor when he saw the beige trenchcoat by the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Cas-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hello, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dean stayed still in the doorway for a moment. _He’s here. I can finally set things right _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He took the angel by surprise when he walked up and kissed him. It was short, but everything both had wanted for years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You really thought you couldn’t have it? You dumbass” Dean joked. “I love you too, Cas... I have for years. I’m sorry it just took me so long to admit it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I- I never thought you would feel the same. I’m sorry it took me so long to come back here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t be. It’s fine. We’re both here- and alive- now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Speaking of which, what happened? Gabriel and Jack wouldn’t tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Look, if I tell you, you gotta promise not to laugh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ok?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“A rusty nail to the back almost got me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Maybe we’re both dumbasses then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Both Winchesters soon left the bunker, but never fully left hunting behind. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sam and Eileen bought a nice little house in a nice little suburb. The only thing that set it apart from the rest of the surrounding cookie-cutter homes was its basement, which was filled with shelves of books, witchcraft materials, and weapons. Sam spent his days as a defense lawyer (after finishing his degree), and his nights researching for Jody and the girls, and any other hunter who asked. To him, it was the perfect balance between the two worlds. He had grown too much since his time at Stanford to feel like he had to choose one over the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dean and Cas opened up “Singer’s Roadhouse,” located on the previously abandoned Singer’s Salvage Yard lot. Like Harvelle’s had, it served as a safe haven for all hunters who came through. He never was fully ok with the fact that Gabriel had taken it upon himself to change his fate, but also couldn’t help but agree with the archangel’s reasoning. He liked this ending a lot better too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for giving my little fic a chance! If you're reading this note, you must have made it to the end, and therefore you are one of the most amazing and wonderful human beings to me lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
